This Is Halloween
by Adelaide MacGregor
Summary: Using the lyrics from several 'Nightmare before Christmas' songs we find the Kenshin gang getting ready for a little bit of Halloween fun.
1. The Announcement

**Author's Note: **Okay, so a bit of break from Remembrances of August. It's not going to be too long, just 2-4 chapters, a little bit of Halloween fun! Please enjoy! And….

**Don't forget to**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or the phrase "Dee Dee Dee", that one goes to Carlos Mencia, nor do I own any of the lyrics to _The Nightmare before_ _Christmas_ lyrics, those belong to the wonderful Mr. Elfman. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 1: **The Announcement  
**October 6, 2006**

_'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems  
In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams.  
For the story that you are about to be told  
Began with the holiday worlds of old. _

Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from.  
If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun.  
For holidays are the result of much fuss  
And hard work for the worlds that create them for us.  
Well, you see now, quite simply that's all that they do--  
Making one unique holiday, especially for you.  
But once, a calamity ever so great occurred  
When two holidays met by mistake.

**:---:**

"Kaoru! Megs!" Misao yelled running towards the tree they were sitting under eating their lunch. The sun was shining the girls were enjoying watch the boys on the soccer field during their lunch period.

"You're awfully late for lunch Misao. We were wondering where you were." Megumi said. "Oh come on Misao! It's not like you haven't seen him all day! You had last period together!" Megumi said, following Misao's gaze to Shinomori Aoshi, her boyfriend of one year October 13, the following Friday.

"And neither is it her first time watching him play soccer. They play every Friday when the weather is nice!" Kaoru added, chuckling as she picked at her bento.

"Oh, I know that guys, but he's just the greatest guy ever! And I know you get sick of me telling you this, just as I get sick hearing you two tell me that Kenshin and Rooster Head are the greatest." Misao said, turning towards her two best friends and opening her own bento box.

"Misao, I'm the only one allowed to call that baka a Rooster Head." Megumi said sighing loudly as she watched her boyfriend jump around on the field after scoring a point. "He can be such a dee dee dee sometimes."

"Oh, he isn't that bad. And just by watching him anyone would know how much he loved you Megumi!" Kaoru said.

"Oh, I know that. I just don't see why that immature behavior has to be shown." Megumi said pointing to the field.

"Oh that? It's just a guy thing. They have to show their dominance over the other males." Misao said.

"It's Sano, he's just so…"  
"Perfect for Miss. Megumi- I- am- really- a- big- stiff- Takani?" Kaoru said jokingly.

"I guess you could say that." Megumi answered chuckling a bit. They were silent as they finished up their bentos and watching the guys.

"Oh! There's going to be a Halloween Dance on the Saturday before Halloween!" Misao exclaimed a few minutes after finishing their meals.

"Misao, what are you talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"I saw a flyer in the hall on my way to eat lunch." Misao said, pulling it out of the pocket of her uniform. "On Saturday the 28th of October there is going to be a Halloween Dance in the Gym!" She explained as she handed the flyer to Kaoru and Megumi.

"Hey, look at this! There are going to be costume contests for individuals, couples and groups!" Kaoru said.

"Yep! And there's going to be a haunting contest too. Groups will be able to participate to see who can stay in the school longest after the dance!" Misao exclaimed as they heard the bell signaling the end of lunch.

"We're definitely going to have to talk about this at my house tonight!" Megumi said.

"Talk about what?" Sano asked as the guys joined them walking into the school.

"There's going to be a Halloween Dance on the Saturday before Halloween." Megumi explained.

"With Haunting and Costume Contests!" Kaoru said, squealing as Kenshin tried to hug her. "Please! You're all sweaty! It's disgusting!"

"Haunting contest?" Aoshi asked, looking over Misao's shoulder.

"Groups of students stay after the dance and are against each other, trying to scare the other teams out of the school. The last group standing wins the prize." Misao said, standing up on her tip-toes kissing Aoshi's jaw line.

"Interesting." Aoshi said as he turned his lips towards Misao's.

"See, Misao doesn't have a problem." Kenshin said, pointing to the couple.

"First off, they haven't been going out as long as we have, their in that phase were it doesn't bother them. Second, I don't have a problem kissing you when you're sweaty, " Kaoru said as she kissed him on the lips. "As long as the only part of my body touching yours is my lips." Kaoru said, kissing him again.

"Hmm. Interesting."

"There's a lot of interesting stuff going on here then." A deep voice was heard behind them in the hall.

"Mr. Seta!" Kaoru squealed.

"Kamiya-san." He said bowing slightly. "If you wouldn't mind getting to class as the bell is about to ring, you can socialize afterwards." Seta said, turning towards his classroom down the hall.

"Yes Seta-san." They answered as they waved good-bye to each other and went to the respective classrooms. Misao and Kaoru went to Seta's Japanese History class, while Aoshi and Megumi went to gym with Yuukyuzan-san, and Kenshin and Sano went to Physics with Sawagejou-san.

**:---:**

_What do you think do you think I should do for the dance?"  
-M_

_Why not a weasel? Haha!  
-K_

_Oh Puh-lease! I wouldn't be caught dead as a weasel! Although, Kenshin would make a cute bunny!  
-M_

_I'd love to see that! He'd be so adorable!!!  
-K_

_You should be the raccoon!  
-M_

_Definitely not sexy enough!  
-K_

_Kamiya Kaoru! A weasel isn't sexy either!  
-M_

_Hmm… I have an idea.  
-K_

_Should I be scared?  
-M_

_I don't think so…. But what if we made them kinda cute- not an actual fox, weasel or raccoon costume, but…more like a costume???  
-K_

_Hmm…that might be an idea. What would we do for the guys?  
-M_

_We'll have to see….won't we?  
-K_

"Kamiya-san, Makimachi-san, can you wait until after class is finished to discuss whatever you are discussing?"

"Gomen-nasai Seta-sensei." Kaoru and Misao said bowing their heads slightly.

"Arigato. Now, as I was say the Tokogawa Era…" said continuing the lecture.

**:---:**

"Megumi!" Kaoru yelled as they met her at her locker after school was finished.

"HEY! I got a great idea during Mathematics about the dance!"

"We got one during History!" Misao said.

"What's your idea?" Megumi asked, grabbing books out of her locker.

"We thought of doing the whole Fox, Weasel and Raccoon thing," Misao said, pausing for dramatic effect. "But with a bit of a…twist."

"I had a similar idea." Megumi said as the walked down the hall to where the boy's lockers were.

"Oh what was that?" Kaoru asked.

"Why don't we switch them? Like, Kaoru, you could do the fox or the weasel, and or Misao could do the raccoon or fox."

"We're gonna have to discuss this. Did you get any ideas for the guys?" Kaoru asked.

"No. Kenshin could be the rooster and Sano could be the Bunny though!" Megumi said, laughing, then laughing harder as she caught sight of their boyfriends standing in front of their lockers.

"What's so funny, Fox?" Sano asked, pulling her towards him.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to come up with Halloween costumes."

"Ah, yes. We should definitely be scared boys!" Sano said, turning towards Aoshi and Kenshin.

"I believe that is the truth of it Sano." Aoshi said.

"Do you want to go to Tae's on the way home?" Kenshin asked.

"Perfect!" Misao cried out, pulling Aoshi towards the door as she jumped up and down.

"It's a perfect day for Ice Cream." Megumi said.

"Hey, uh, Fox, you wouldn't be able spot a few yen for a float would you? My paycheck went into rent and food and I don't have any left until next week when I get paid." Sano said meekly.

"Sure. Better pay me back though this time Free loader!"

"I always do, don't I?"

"I suppose. In someway or another."

**:---:**

_There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are known far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have see grown men give out a shriek  
With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

**:---:**

"I'm the best of sewing, so I should be the one who actually uses the sewing machine, is that okay with everyone?" Megumi said as they sat in her living room, popcorn and drinks and other various snacks surrounding them as they were "passionately discussing" the upcoming Halloween dance.

"Sounds fine with me! I'm better at the designing anyways." Kaoru said.

"I can help you both! I can do research and cut out the patterns, or anything else that we need." Misao said, grabbing more Mochi.

"You three are taking this way to seriously!" Sano said as he picked out their next movie. "About the dance anyways, have you figured out what Kenshin, Aoshi and I should dress as?" Sano asked putting in the next movie.

"Shouldn't we figure out our own costumes?" Kenshin asked.

"Silly boy. Why would we let you do that if we want to win?" Misao asked.

"We can be creative enough possibly?" he said weakly.

"Uh-huh. And what did you have in mind?" Kaoru asked, looking to her boyfriend.

"Well, umm, I hadn't really thought of it that much. Let's see, what about an anime character? Or we could go as samurai's and ninjas, or something cool like that!"

"I think I like our idea's better." Kaoru said, looking to Misao and Megumi.

"Yeah. Those are boring."

"Kenshin, Sano, I think we should be scared." Aoshi said, looking back and forth between the three girls.

"I totally agree." Sano said. "I hate when Megitsune gets that look in her eyes."

"Yes. Kaoru-dono is looking very scary right now."

"Oh guys, come on! Don't you trust us? Your girlfriends? Your best friends since grade school?" Misao said smiling innocently at the boys.

"That is exactly why we don't trust you. We know exactly what you are capable of doing to us."

**:---:**

_We're his little henchmen and  
We take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side_

"No way!" Sano said.

"Oh yes Rooster Head." Megumi said.

"I am _not_ going to our **_high school _**dance dressed as a rooster!"

"But it's so perfect!" Megumi cried, half laughing.

"But why a bunny rabbit Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said, his eyes pleading with her.

"Because you're adorable! Just like a fluffy white bunny rabbit!" Kaoru said, pinching his cheeks.

"Kaoru, really, I didn't think they would be this adverse to the idea." Megumi said.

"Neither did I." Kaoru responded, turning from Kenshin.

_"I would prefer Kaoru going as a bunny." _Kenshin whispered to Sano and Aoshi, both of the other boys snickering.

"What did you say Kenshin? I didn't quite hear that."

"Nothing Kaoru! Just that Yahiko-chan is here."

"Yahiko! Man are we glad to see you!" Sano said, jumping up and dragging Kaoru's little brother into the living room.

"Kaoru, Dad wants to know if you'll be home for dinner tonight or if you are staying over here." Yahiko asked.

"Staying here. Tell him I'm sorry I didn't stop on my way here. There's going to be a Halloween dance at the school and we were discussing our costumes."

"Okay, hey, do you know if the first years are going to be invited?" Yahiko asked shyly.

"I would assume so. The flyers were all over the school." Kaoru answered.

"When should I tell Dad you'll be home?"

"Misao and I are sleeping over tonight. I'll be back sometime in the morning."

"Hai. Sayonara!" He said as he left the room. A few minutes later they saw him walking across the street to the Kamiya residence.

"Wonder what that was about?" Kenshin asked as he watched Yahiko.

"What was that Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Yahiko asking about the Halloween Dance. He looked kinda interested about it."

_Something's up with Jack_

_Something's up with Jack  
Don't know if we're ever going to get him back_

"That is kinda strange. None of the guys in my class were interested in dances when I was his age." Sano said. "Not unless…Now there's a possibility. When we leave here we'll go talk to him, how's that sound?"

"What are you thinking Rooster Head?" Megumi asked.

"A little boy to boy chat, that's all." Sano responded

"I agree. Did you get the feeling there was something he was thinking about when the girls brought up the dance as well?" Kenshin said whispering to Sano.

"Yep. I think its about time we talked to him about…"

"The opposite sex?" Aoshi said.

"Well, not exactly, he's probably already had that talk. I was thinking the I'm -not- afraid- to- ask- the- she devil's-out talk.

"That would seem to fit the situation the best." Kenshin responded, nodding his head.

"Can't believe that boy would be afraid of anything. Especially girls, knowing who he grew up with." Aoshi said, looking over at the girls.

"That's probably why he's afraid of them." Sano said, looking over as well.

"What do you think they are conspiring about over there?" Megumi asked.

"I think it's something to do with Yahiko. Don't worry about it." Kaoru said.

"I was thinking they were hoping for a way out of this dance." Misao said, glancing over to the boys.

"They wouldn't try that. Now dressing up for the dance in what we have planned may be a bit…harder." Kaoru said.

"We'll discuss that when we get to that point." Megumi said. "Let's finish these designs, that way we can go out tomorrow and get the fabric."

"Sounds good." Misao said.

"Megumi! Girls! Boys! Dinner's ready!" Takani-san said from the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Thanks Mom! We'll be right in!" Megumi said as they straightened the living room up, grabbing glasses and dishes to take back to the kitchen as they joined the rest of Megumi's family for dinner.

**:---:**

"Tomorrow right?" Sano asked Megumi as he kissed her goodnight.

"Yes. We planned for 7:30 right?"

"Uh-huh. I'll see you then."

"Good-night." Megumi said kissing him on the cheek one more time.

"Gah, they make me sick!" Misao said as Aoshi and she watched their two friends say goodnight.

"Misao." Aoshi warned.

"What? They were right in front…" Misao started when Aoshi kissed her.

"What were you going to say?" He asked as he lifted his head slightly to look into her eyes.

"Hm? Oh, well, um." Misao stumbled as she thought where her train of thought _had_ been; which had been very disturbed wonderfully when Aoshi had kissed her.

"Sano and Megumi." He reminded her quietly, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Oh yes, they were right in front of me. I couldn't help it." Misao said as she wrapped he arms around his neck to say good-bye to her oh- so- adorable boyfriend properly.

"Tomorrow morning?" Aoshi asked.

"Usual place?" Misao asked nodding her head against his chest, answering his question.

"Same time?"

"7 in the morning?" Misao whined.

"I was actually thinking 6, but if you prefer 7…" Aoshi said teasingly.

"How about 10?" Misao said wrinkling her nose at his remark. He knew perfectly well she was not a morning person.

"That's fine too." He answered letting her out of his embrace.

"Good-night." She said as he left, and waited for Kenshin along with Sano.

"You're the last."

"Good-night Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said against Kaoru's ear as he hugged and kissed her goodnight. "You still want to go to the festival tomorrow night?"

"Yes. It should be fun. I got my kimono out and everything!"

"I'll pick you up around 7:30 than." Kenshin said as he kissed her cheek one last time as he left and met the guys outside.

**:---:**

"Konichiwa boys, how are you this evening?" Kamiya-san asked when he opened the door.

"Good Kamiya-san, is Yahiko-nii here?" the three boys asked.

"Sure, why don't you come in and I'll call for him." Kamiya-san said, opening the door further and letting the three teens in. "Yahiko! Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi are here to talk to you!" He yelled up the steps. "He's been in his room since after dinner playing a game or something or other. He'll be down in a few minutes." He said, going to the back of the house towards his study.

"Hey guys, what do you want?" Yahiko said, coming down the steps.

"We want to talk to you about something, living room or your room?" Sano asked.

"What's it about?" Yahiko asked, leaning against the banister.

"The Halloween Dance." Kenshin responded.

"Umm…well…uh, I guess we could go to my room." Yahiko stumbled.

"Now that we have you alone with the girls gone, why were you so interested in the Halloween Dance?" Sano asked a few minutes later when they had reached Yahiko's room.

"What do you mean? Our school hardly ever has dances or things like that. I was simply surprised." Yahiko said sitting down at his desk.

"Are you sure that is all Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.

"There isn't a certain…reason your interested?" Aoshi asked.

"Like what?"  
"Maybe I should rephrase that." Aoshi said. "Maybe there is a certain _someone_ you are interested in that you might want to ask to the Halloween Dance?"

"Oh, well…there is this girl…she's really nice." Yahiko said stuttering.

"Name? And only 'nice'?" Sano asked.

"Her name is Tsubame. She's really cute, but really shy."  
"Ahh, I see. " Sano said, shaking his head.

"Do you want to ask her to the dance?" Kenshin asked.

"Well…uh, hmm…I guess. I do like her. And we seem to get a long fine." Yahiko said tilting his head as he thought.

"Well that settles it then! We'll help ya out Yahiko-chan!"

"Don't call me chan! I'm 15 for goodness sakes!" Yahiko yelled.

"Hai, hai." Sano said shaking his head. "So you need a plan right?"

"Hai. That would be most helpful."

"How well do you know the girl?" Kenshin asked. "Well enough to ask her out?"

"Hai. We talk almost everyday at lunch or at some point. Not much, she' shy. She lives around here and we usually walk home together."

"Ask her out this week for next weekend then. Movies, or ice cream after school, or something simple like that." Sano said.

"Hai." Yahiko said, turning a bit green.

"Buck up pal! It's not that hard!" Kenshin said, the older trio chuckling at Yahiko's expense.


	2. Preparations

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is late. I didn't get to finish it on Friday like I had wanted and was busy yesterday. If you have a chance to go see NBC 3D, do it. It's awesome! One reason why this is late. The other is the first 1000 words of a paper due Tuesday…

**Don't forget to**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own any of the lyrics to _The Nightmare before_ _Christmas_ lyrics, those belong to the wonderful Mr. Elfman. I also don't own _The Prestige, _nor have I seen it as of yet, so I'm going off previews for my information. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 1: **Preparations

**October 11, 2006**

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

**:---:**

"Yahiko-chan?" Tsubame asked, coming up to where he sat on the front steps of the school. "What are you doing here still?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, I just got out of Kendo and figured you were still here because of student council, so I thought, I would, wait. See if you wanted a friend to walk home with. It's starting to get…dark anyways." Yahiko said, looking out into the rain that was falling.

"Of course Yahiko-chan." Tsubame said standing up while opening up her umbrella.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me –chan?" Yahiko asked as he opened his own umbrella.

"Every time." Tsubame said laughing.

"Tsubame-san?"

"Hai?"

"Is student council the ones planning the Halloween Dance?"

"Hai. It's a lot of work, but we're having fun. It's going to be great too! We have all of these cobwebs and jack- o- lanterns, ghosts, bats, vampires, everything that that makes Halloween fun!"

"Sounds great, Tsubame-san." Yahiko said as they continued down the street.

"Are you planning to attend the dance? I know Kaoru-san will probably attend with Misao-san and Megumi-san and their…boyfriends."

"I'm thinking of it. I'm not sure yet." Yahiko answered.

"You should really come. It's going to be so much fun, and I'd really like to see you there, and in costume!"

"Hey, would you like some ice cream? Or maybe hot cocoa since it's cold out?"

"Sure." Tsubame said shyly, remembering now that she and Yahiko were primarily alone on the street, most people being at home eating dinner.

"Two Hot Cocoa's please." Yahiko said as Tsubame found a table for them to sit at.

"Thank you!" Yahiko said as he walked to the table where Tsubame sat.

"Thank you, Yahiko-kun."

You're welcome Tsubame-san."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, my treat."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Yahiko said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yahiko-kun? Is something wrong?" Tsubame asked, leaning forward.

"Uh, I'm fine, Tsubame-san. No need to, uh, worry." Yahiko answered wavy his hands at her.

"Are you sure? You don't look to good." Tsubame said, placing her hand on Yahiko's forehead.

"I am, Arigatou for worrying though Tsubame. I really am fine."

They were silent once more, both sipping their Hot Cocoa and staring out into the rain or in their mugs alternately. Tsubame could see Yahiko's reflection in the window as he looked into his still steaming drink.  
_Yahiko-kun, why are you so…frightened all of a sudden? Did I say something to scare you? Do you not like me now? Oh I wish I could say something, or that you would._

Tsubame-chan, why are you wearing that sad look. You look so worried. Gomen nasai, that's probably my fault, acting so weird today. Maybe I should say something. Maybe she's waiting for me to say something.

"Yahiko-kun." Tsubame said, just as he was starting to say her name. "Go ahead, you speak first."  
_  
_"Uh, Tsubame-san? We've been friends for a while now, right?"

"Hai." Tsubame said, looking up from her mug to Yahiko. "Are you okay? You don't look to good Yahiko-kun."

"I'm fine, sorry. But could I ask you something?"

"Sure." Tsubame said, taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Would…would you, would you… like to go see a movie Friday, with, hmm, me?"

"Yahiko? Are you asking me on a date?" Tsubame said, looking down at her hands in her lap, having put her glass on the table.

"I suppose…you could say that." Yahiko said, looking down, having had enough of looking at the top of head, and not knowing what she was thinking or going to say.

"Hai, Yahiko-kun. I would very much like to go see a movie with you on Friday night."

"Really?" Yahiko said looking up, seeing Tsubame smiling at him. "Arigato!"

"Well, should we continue home now?" Tsubame said, finishing up her hot cocoa, getting up and grabbing her umbrella.

"Hai." Yahiko said.

"It's nearly dark out now." Tsubame said.

"Hai, it is. Here, let me take that." Yahiko said, grabbing her umbrella and opening it up as they went out the door. "Okay!" Yahiko said, reaching his hand out.

"Arigatou!" Tsubame said, taking his hand and walking the rest of the way her house hand in hand.

"Tsubame?" Yahiko asked at her front gate.

"Hai, Yahiko?"

"I've decided I'm gonna go to the dance." Yahiko said. "But, um, would you like to go with me?"

"Hai. I would love that." She said as she turned and opened the gate, a small smile on her lips.

**:---:**

"So, what happened?" Sano asked when he saw Yahiko playing Final Fantasy 8 at the Kamiya house the next day.

"What happened with what?" Yahiko asked.

"Oh man, you need to go down that other path…you'll be able to level up there easier." Sano suggested. "What happened with what? What happened with Tsubame!"

"Oh. We're going to a movie tomorrow night. "

"Who's going to a movie tomorrow night?" Kaoru said coming into the room with Kenshin and Megumi. "Aren't Misao and Aoshi here yet?"

"Nope." Sano said.

"Come on Rooster, your next."

"Why are we doing this anyways?" Sano said as he was dragged off by Megumi.

"For your costume! Baka!"

"So she said yes Yahiko?" Kenshin asked, sitting down next to Yahiko on the floor.

"Yeah. We stopped on the way home for some hot cocoa and I asked her there."

"WHO!?!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Tsubame. I asked her to a movie tomorrow night." Yahiko answered her.

"Oh you need to turn there Yahiko." Kaoru said.

"I don't need your help Ugly!"

"Fine get killed then! See if I care!"

"Kaoru, it's just a video game."

"Too bad." She said as she left the room to follow Sano and Megumi to her room, where they were taking measurements for the costumes. They had already gotten the fabrics based on estimated sizes on the back of the patterns, but wanted more exact measurements.

"She didn't sound very shocked about Tsubame." Yahiko said. "I was thinking she'd yell at me or something."

"She's known it was coming for a long time." Kenshin said. "We've all known you liked her for a long time." Kenshin said.

**:---:**

_Hmm, my compliments from me to you  
On this your most intriguing hat  
Consider though this substitute  
A bat in place of this old rat  
Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong  
This thing will never make a present  
It's been dead now for much too long  
Try something fresher, something pleasant  
Try again, don't give up_

"What exactly is this for Fox?" Sano asked as he stood in Kaoru's room, Megumi measuring his chest, arm length, inseam, and so forth.

"Your costume." Megumi said. "I already told you that."

"Yes, I know. But what have you chosen for me? And why can't we choose our own costumes?" He asked.

"Because Kaoru, Misao and I choose for you guys."

"If we had let you choose you'd choose silly things, like Frankenstein or Zombies." Kaoru said coming into the room with Misao and Aoshi.

"They aren't silly. And I'm sure we would have won." Sano answered.

"No, you wouldn't have. Those are too common, not creative enough to win a costume party."

"And your ideas are?" Aoshi asked simply.

"Yes, no one will be wearing our costumes; I can assure you of that." Misao answered him.

"Is that all of the fabric?" Aoshi asked, pointing to a pile of brown, white, pink, and black cottons, fleece and silky fabrics by Kaoru's closet.

"Yes it is."

"I don't like the looks of that." Sano said looking behind him to where Aoshi was pointing.

"I'm not sure if I do either Sano."

"Oh you guys, really! Have we ever done anything that would cause you not to trust us?" Megumi said, finishing Sano's measurements. "Misao, you want to measure Aoshi, or do you want me to do it?" She asked, turning to the girl.

"Go ahead and do it, you know what you're doing." Misao said. "Kaoru come here and look at this." Misao said, not looking at the patterns and designs that were scattered on Kaoru's desk.

"Oh that's adorable Misao!" Kaoru said.

"Is everything going well in here?" Kenshin said, coming up with Yahiko to join the others.

"Yep! Soon as Megumi is done measuring Aoshi we can start cutting out the fabrics and sewing them up." Kaoru said.

"So Yahiko, what are you and Tsubame going to the dance as?" Kaoru asked.

"We're not sure yet. She's coming over in a little bit so that we can talk about it." Yahiko said.

"You guys should go as a couple, a famous one. Like Aladdin and Jasmine, or Belle and Beast." Misao suggested.

"I dunno, Misao. We're just going to the dance…" Yahiko started.

"Are you sure? Would you like something more?" Kaoru asked.

"Umm, well, I do really like her, but it's up to her." Yahiko said, evading their looks and trying not to blush a crimson color.

"Who suggested getting together to talk about costumes?" Sano asked.

"She did, when we walking home today." Yahiko answered.

"I bet she has something in mind already." Kaoru said, Megumi and Misao nodding.

"What does that mean?" Yahiko yelled.

"She really likes you mate." Sano said. "She'll want a relationship most likely."

"Don't worry Nee-chan." Kaoru said. "Having a girlfriend isn't that difficult, is it Kenshin?"

"No Kaoru-dono, not at all!" Kenshin said.

"Yahiko! Tsubame-san is here!" their father said from the bottom the steps. "He'll be right down Tsubame. I believe he's in Kaoru's room, the group is here getting their Halloween costumes ready for the dance." Yahiko heard his dad say as he came down the steps.

"Hey Tsubame-san."

"Yahiko-kun! How are you today?"

"Good, and you?"

"Great! Have you had any ideas for our costumes?" Tsubame asked.

"Hai, Misao had one. Why don't you go to Kaoru's room while I get us some tea and snacks?" Yahiko suggested.

"You want some help?"

"No, I'm okay. Tell Misao to tell you her idea."

"Hai!" Tsubame said, starting up the stairs. "Konnichiwa!" Tsubame said as she knocked on the door to Kaoru's room.

"Konnichiwa Tsubame-chan!" Kaoru said, hugging the girl she opened the door.

"How are you today Tsubame-san?" Kenshin asked.

"Good, how are you?"

"Much better if the fox here wouldn't keep poking me." Sano said.

"If you would stop moving so much I wouldn't have to poke you!" Megumi answered back.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing so well Tsubame-chan!" Misao said. "Are you excited about the dance?"  
"Hai! Oh! Yahiko-chan said that you had an idea for what we could go as?" Tsubame said, sitting next to Misao.

"Hai, but have you had any ideas?" Misao asked.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe Sora and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts, the second game, since their closer to Yahiko-kun and mine ages."

"That would work with your idea Misao." Kaoru said. "And be totally kawaii!"

"What's that?" Yahiko said as he came into the room.

"Tsubame came up with the idea of you two going as Sora and Kairi from the second Kingdom Hearts." Megumi said.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Yahiko said. "I'd get to wear the black outfit right! That one is so much cooler than the other outfit from the first one!"

"Hai. Yours would be a lot more difficult than mine. Our uniform skirts are a lot similar to Kairi's skirt anyways, so I could just wear that!"

"That's a great idea Tsubame! And I have a tie that would work too!" Misao said.

"Why couldn't we do video game characters too?" Sano whined. "I'd make a great Reno! All you'd have to do is die my hair!"

"Your father would kill us for one thing! And it's cute for them, but not for us! We need to do something more…sophisticated." Megumi said.

"Oh, come on! Aoshi would make a great Vincent, and Misao could do Yuffie!"

"NO!" All three of the girls answered in unison.

"Fine…" Sano said.

"Finally, you're done Rooster head."

"About time fox." He said, plopping down on the floor, his back resting against Kaoru's bed.

"So, we have Tsubame done, but what about Yahiko? That costume is not going to be easy." Kaoru said.

"No, do you have anything we could work off, to come up with the costume?" Misao asked.

"I have the game, and there are tons of pictures on the net as well." Yahiko answered.

"Mind if I use your computer Kaoru?" Misao asked.

"Go for it."

"Any pieces of the outfit?" Megumi asked.

"I have that black and white sweater thing like Sora wears. It would probably fit him like Sora's does." Kaoru said going to her closet.

"I have navy blue cargo shorts and a blue v-neck shirt." Yahiko said, looking at the picture Misao had pulled up from the internet.

"Okay, that's not too bad. The armor will be easy. We can use paper Mache or duct tape for that.

"Here, try this on Yahiko." Kaoru said, handing him a hooded zip-up sweatshirt.

"Hey that's perfect!" Megumi said once Yahiko got the sweatshirt on.

"The gloves shouldn't be too difficult. I have a pair you could borrow." Sano said, joining in the group around the computer.

"He's already got the spikey hair!" Tsubame said. "And the chaps should be easy to make."

"Can you sew Tsubame?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai, I'll help with anything I can!"

"Arigato. We've got enough with our own costumes."

"It shouldn't be too difficult." Tsubame said.

"Hey, if we want to pass that test we should get studying guys." Aoshi said, looking at his watch and seeing it was 8 o'clock.

**:---:**

"What movie are the two of you going to see tonight?" Kaoru asked her brother that morning as they were walking to school.

"Not sure, I'm asking her today what she wants to see." Yahiko answered her.

"We're going to see the double feature horror flick at the old theater, just so you know. I doubt she'll want to go there, we knew you wouldn't want us anywhere near you."

"Arigato. Tsubame hates horror flicks." Yahiko said as he waved at the girl in question.

"Ohiyo Yahiko-kun, Kaoru-san."

"Ohiyo. How are you today Tsubame?" Kaoru asked the girl as they continued on their way to school.

"Pretty good. Here, I came up with a sketch last night when I went home. It's based on the things that we have, and I filled in with what I'll be making."

"Wow! That's great Tsubame! He's really gonna look like Sora!" Kaoru said, handing the sketch to Yahiko.

"You did a great job Tsubame. It looks great!" Yahiko said after a moment of looking at the drawing.

"Would you like to come with me to the fabric store after school Yahiko?"

"Sure."

"Well, I gotta go, I see Kenshin up ahead. Have a good day you two!" Kaoru said, jogging up the street to meet her own boyfriend.

"Ja-ne!" Tsubame said after her.

"Tsubame?" Yahiko asked after a few moments of quiet.

"Hai?"

"About tonight, what movie would you like to go see?"

"Hmm. I've wanted to see that magician movie. You know, the American one, what's it called?" Tsubame thought a moment.

"_The Prestige_?" Yahiko answered her.

"Hai! That's the one!"

"Okay, I've wanted to see it too. How about I'll pick you up around 7:30?" Yahiko said as they reached the school.

"Okay! I'll be ready." Tsubame said. "I'll see you after school, ne?"

"Right. Ja-ne!" Yahiko said as he wondered to his locker.

**:---:**

"So their going to see _The Prestige_?" Misao asked.

"Hai. I ran into Tsubame at the library just before lunch. She said that Yahiko had asked her what movie she wanted to see tonight after I met up with Kenshin this morning." Kaoru said, biting into a rice ball. The group of friends were sitting under a Sakura tree while eating their lunch.

"I would think she'd want to go see something different." Sano said. "A chick flick or something."

"That's a good date movie though." Megumi said.

"Yeah, not to scary, but just a bit. It probably has a bit of a love story to it also." Misao said.

"And suspense."

"Why is it such a big deal anyways?" Sano asked, taking one of Megumi's ohagi.

"Because, it's their first date. Remember ours? It sets the tone for the whole relationship!" Megumi said slapping Sano's hand as he reached for a second one. "You had your own Bento."

"They've been friends for so long though, that they probably have already done that. Setting the tone I mean." Misao said.

"Yes, but this is different." Kaoru said. "They were acting so shy yesterday and this morning around each other."

"They've always been shy around each other." Sano pointed out. "How could it be worse?"

"It's wasn't exactly worse, just very different. They were so tense with each other." Kaoru said.

"Changing from friends to a couple will be difficult. They'll figure it out." Kenshin said, wiping his hands on napkin. "That transition from friends to a couple is different for everyone. Look at us and see how differently each of us are now. They'll stay friends, and figure the relationship part out as they go. That is if it works out between them."

"It has too, I mean, have you seen them together?" Kaoru said.

"Or do you just want Tsubame as a sister?" Aoshi said.

"Both. I want both of them to be happy." Kaoru answered. "It's just that both of them are so shy around the other, so private."

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono. They'll work everything out. It is only their first date." Kenshin responded, squeezing her hand.

**:---:**

"You're leaving to pick Tsubame up?" Kaoru asked as she stood on the steps watching Yahiko putting his jacket on.

"Hai. I'm to be there at 7:30." He answered.

"Flowers?"

"Hai. Her favorite, orchids."

"How sweet. Are you coming straight home afterwards?"

"I thought of taking her for tea or something afterwards if she feels like it." Yahiko answered.

"Kaoru, honey, stop interrogating your brother." Their father said coming down the hall from the kitchen. Although he found his daughter's concern for her brother heartwarming, he also had a heart and new what his son was feeling. He had felt the same way the night he picked their mother up for their first date. " He's nervous already most likely, ne?"

"Hai. How'd you know?" Yahiko asked. He never did get an answer for all his father did was smile and patted him on his shoulder.

"Go on, you're going to be late if you dawdle any longer." His father said, pushing him out the front door.

"Arigato." Yahiko said, waving good-bye.

"You felt that why with mother, hai?" Kaoru asked.

" Hmm? Yes."

"I have to finish getting ready, Kenshin will be here at 8 to pick me up."

"I'll be in my study if you need me." Kamiya said as he watched his daughter walk up the steps and into her bedroom.

_'They're growing up into such fine young adults. Are you as proud of them as I am? Being successful at academics, sports, finding their loves so early in life?' Their father thought to his wife as he walked to his study in the back of the house. _

**:---:**

"Yahiko-chan! Konnichiwa! So good to see you. Tsubame is almost ready, I'll tell her you're here." Tae, Tsubame's aunt who lived with her family said, as she let him into the house.

"Arigato Tae-san." Yahiko said as Tsubame's mother came down the hall.

"Yahiko-kun, so good to see you, why don't you wait for Tsubame in the living room?"

"Arigato." Yahiko said, walking into the room she pointed out.

_'This is so strange. I've been here countless times, and Tae-san and Sanjo-san aren't acting any different, but it feels so much different.' Yahiko thought as he waited, sitting on the couch in their living room, clutching the pink orchids in his hands. He stood up and walked to the edge of the couch were he could look out the window. 'I hope it isn't this weird with Tsubame. Last night and this morning was awkward enough to at the beginning. _

"Yahiko-chan?" Tsubame said quietly. He looked so handsome, standing there by the window, his forehead scrunched with his thoughts, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Yahiko-chan?" She said once more, this time standing next to him.

"Tsubame!" Yahiko said, coming out of his thoughts. "Konnichiwa, how are you this evening?" He asked.

"Very well, thank you." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"That's good. Here, these are for you." Yahiko said, handing her the bouquet of orchids.

"Arigato! Arigato! I love them." Tsubame exclaimed, hugging him.

"You said once how much you liked Orchids, just something I remembered." He said, wrapping his arms loosely around her. _'Why did I never notice how beautiful she was?' He thought as he looked down into her eyes. _

"Is there something wrong Yahiko-chan?" Tsubame asked

"No. You look, um, very nice… beautiful tonight, Tsubame." He finally got out.

"Arigato Yahiko." Tsubame said quietly.

"Are you ready to go?" Yahiko asked as she pulled away from their embrace.

"Hai. Let me grab my sweater." She said as they walked to the hallway. "Mother! Aunt Tae! We're leaving!"

"Yahiko-kun, be nice to my daughter, okay? Get her home by midnight, ne?" Her mother said, coming out from the TV room.

"Hai Sanjo-san." Yahiko said, opening the door for Tsubame.

**:---:**

"Two tickets for _The Prestige._" Yahiko said at the ticket booth. They had walked to the theater, not being too far from Tsubame's home. It wasn't an awkward silence, and about half way to the theater he had actually gotten up the nerve to reach out to hold her hand. She had smiled sweetly up at him, wrapping her small fingers around his own.

"Here you go. Have a good time." The clerk said, handing the Yahiko the tickets.

"Thank you." Yahiko answered, turning to face Tsubame. "Do you want a drink or Popcorn?" He asked.

"Umm, a juice would be nice."

"Okay." Yahiko said as they approached the concession stand in the theater. "Two juices and a large popcorn." He said to the clerk there.

"Coming right up." He said as he started the order.

"That's a big popcorn." Tsubame said once the clerk had handed them their order.

"I figured we could share it." Yahiko said, walking towards the theater, and handing the person their tickets.

"Theater 8 on the left."

"Arigato!" The two teens said.

**:--:**

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last_

Two hours later, the two teens walked out of the theater laughing and talking about the movie, holding hands.

_'Kaoru was right. It's the perfect date movie.' _Tsubame thought as theywalked along the sidewalk.

"Did you have fun?" Yahiko asked.

"Hai! It was great. Thank you Yahiko-chan." Tsubame said.

"I thought I told you…"  
"Never to call you chan. I know. It's not that you're little, it's just, a nickname. I guess." Tsubame said as Yahiko rolled his eyes. "I'll try not to call you that." Tsubame said, trying to be serious at his look.

"It's okay. Call me chan if you'd like." Yahiko said. "Would you like to stop and get a snack or tea?" He asked, seeing a café up ahead of them.

"Sure." Tsubame said as he led her to the café.

"Konnichiwa! How may I help you?" A waiter said, coming up to the table Yahiko and Tsubame had sat at.

"What would you like Tsubame?"

"Hot Chocolate please." She answered.

"I'll have one too. And, um, a dish of…ohagi."

"Coming right up!" The waiter said as he left the table.

"Thank you for taking to the movie Yahiko." Tsubame said quietly. "I've liked you for, I don't know, probably since we first met. I've always hoped you would ask me out. I was always so nervous that you would never do it, because we were always best friends." She said quietly.

"Tsubame?"

"Hai?"  
"I, well, uh. I feel the same, although, I was always too blind to see that you actually liked me."

"Here you go. You two have fun now." The waiter said, coming up to them.

"Arigato." The two said, taking their mugs of hot chocolate and the plate of ohagi.

**:---:**

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Tsubame asked, as they stood in front of the gate to her house.

"Hai. What time will you be there?" Yahiko asked.

"How about 11 o'clock?"

"That'll be good. I think Sano, Megumi, Aoshi , Misao and Kenshin are coming at like 10, 10:30."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Tsubame said, hesitating a second, then stood up on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on Yahiko's cheek.


	3. All Hollows Fun

**Author's Note: Warning: Some Swearing!!! **Sorry this took so long to get out. It was supposed to be out Tuesday, but my schedule got dumped into the trash because of school and activities, so sorry. I know it's a bit out of mood now, but I hope you enjoy this last chapter! I enjoyed this chapter the most, it was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading!!

**Don't forget to**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own any of the lyrics to _The Nightmare before_ _Christmas_ lyrics, those belong to the wonderful Mr. Elfman. And neither do I own any other lyrics that are featured during the dance part. I also don't own _The Prestige, _nor have I seen it as of yet, so I'm going off previews for my information. I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 1: **All Hallows Fun  
**October 27, 2006**

_Everyone, please now, not so fast  
There's something here that you don't quite grasp  
Well, I may as well give them what they want_

**:---:**

"So, when are we going to be able to see these costumes you've made us?" Sano asked as they sat in the cafeteria on Wednesday afternoon.

"Friday, just before the dance." Megumi said.

"What! That's not fair! What if we don't like them?"

"Then that's too bad for you, you have to wear them anyways." Misao said.

"What if there's a problem? That doesn't give you enough time to fix it." Sano said next.

"There isn't anything to fix. We've gone over measurements, seams, and everything else triple times. There will not be a problem." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru's right. We've worked really hard on these! They're gonna be great!"

"When do we get to see your costumes?" Aoshi said.

"Yeah, we haven't heard you talking about yours at all." Kenshin said.  
"They're a secret." Kaoru said. "You'll see them after your dressed and waiting down stairs."

"What a joke. Are you sure we should let them do this?" Sano said, placing his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

"We really don't have a choice. It's too late now." Kenshin said.

"It can't be that bad anyways." Aoshi said, watching the girls throwing away their trash.

"Really? We are talking about those three. They're pretty creative sometimes." Sano said.

"But we love them, and they wanted to do this. And really? How creative could they be with only a few weeks notice?" Kenshin said. As the girls came back, they were smiling and laughing in an evil sort of way that made Sano and Aoshi look at Kenshin. "Ooorrooo." Kenshin said as the girls sat down.

"Exactly." The other two replied.

**:---:**

"Think the guys are nervous about their costumes?" Misao said as she stitched part of her costume together at Kaoru's desk.

"I can't believe how bad their getting! What they were saying at lunch today was hilarious!" Megumi said, working on Kaoru's bed.

"Think we'll be able to keep them away from the costumes for two more days?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't see why. They have no clue that we have them at the clinic. Dr. Gensai won't let them near them. They wouldn't be more safe in a vault at the bank." Megumi said. "The old man is almost as cunning as I am."

"I'd agree with that! When we took them over there last weekend; that was great! He was so interested in them." Misao said.

"He likes the idea for our costumes too. I showed him a part of mine, and the sketches for both of yours. He loved them!" Megumi said.

"We'll have to get a picture of all eight of us and give it to him." Kaoru said.

"He'd love it. I think that's a great idea." Megumi said.

"Well, I think I'm almost done here." Kaoru said holding up the mask for her costume.

"That's adorable Kaoru! I love it!" Misao said, turning around.

"Very well done. It's gonna look great!" Megumi said.

"Arigato. It did turn out pretty well." Kaoru said. "Let's see yours too."

"Just a second. Okay, here you go!" Megumi said, putting the furry headband on.

"Aww, Megs that's great!" Kaoru said.

"It's perfect Megumi! Just like you!" Misao said laughing.

"Great! I'm thrilled." Megumi said.

"This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!"

**:---:**

_But I never intended all this madness, never  
And nobody really understood, how could they?  
That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great  
Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

"Yahiko-kun! Yahiko!" Tsubame yelled. It was Thursday already, and the school was in an uproar.

"Oh, hey Tsubame. How are you?" Yahiko said as she got closer.

"Great!" She said, kissing his cheek.

"What was that for?" Yahiko asked, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"I felt like it! I'm in such a great mood. We finished all the preparations for the dance last night, so I don't have to stay after school today, which is good. And I finished our costumes the night before last too." She explained as they walked to class.

"That's great. Can I come over tonight to see them?" He asked.

"Hmm…No, I'd like them to be a surprise! I know you know what they are, but what they actually look like, I mean. I'll bring them with me when I come to your house tomorrow."

"Hai. What time are you gonna be there?"

"Probably around 4. Kaoru and the girls want me there to help them with getting the guys ready, and them. They said they'd help me too."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you at lunch okay?" Yahiko said as he stopped in front of Tsubame's class, kissed her on the forehead and headed to his PE class down the hall.

Tsubame watched him as he walked down the hallway, avoiding people as they passed him easily, thanks to his kendo and martial arts training.

"Okay, so what's really happening between you and Myojin?" a voice came from behind Tsubame. She turned a smile still on her face to see her friend Suzame.

"What do you mean Suzame?"

"That geeky smile has been on your face all week. Don't ask me what." She answered as the two walked into their classroom. "And I saw that kiss he left with you before he left for class."

"We went on a date last Friday, to see a movie." Tsubame said as they sat down in desks next to each other. "And we're going to the dance together."

"Really! Finally! I can't believe you too are finally and item. That's great! I knew you'd two finally realize that you both liked each other." Suzame said a mile a minute with giggles thrown in here or there.

"Should I be saying thank you?"

"You bet so! You two are probably the cutest couple in the class now."

"All my dreams are realized now." Tsubame said sarcastically.

"Haha." Suzame said as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class! Time to get started!"

**:---:**

_And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last  
For the ruler of this Christmas land  
Is a fearsome King with a deep mighty voice  
Least that's what I've come to understand  
_

**:---:**

"Konnichiwa boys. How are you this afternoon?" Kamiya-san said, opening the door.

"Good Evening Sir." The boys said as they walked into the front hallway.

"Don't sound so excited boys." Kamiya said chuckling. "I wouldn't worry so much. I've seen the costumes, the girls' costumes as well. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You'll probably even win the contest!"

"Arigato Kamiya-san, but I think we will still worry. Knowing the girls like we do." Kenshin said.

"Especially Megumi." Sano said shuddering at the thought.

"You do have a very valid point. Yahiko is in the TV room, and the girls are up in Kaoru's room." Kamiya-san said walking down the hall to the kitchen.

"Hey there Yahiko, sup?" Sano said as the three older teens walked in the room.

"Not much. Just trying to get some homework done."

"Homework? On a Friday? On a day with so much excitement?" Kenshin said.

"English assignment. It's about the dance."

"Oh. What do you have to write about?" Aoshi said.

"Our costumes, getting ready, who we're going with, what we thought of the dance, what we did afterwards. That sort of thing. I just want to get some of it done so I remember everything and it's one thing I don't have to do tomorrow or Sunday. "

"There's the doorbell." Kenshin said.

"Must be Tsubame." Yahiko said. "I'll get it Dad!" He yelled as he went to the door.

"Want to go see what the girls are up too?" Sano said.

"Might as well. If we avoid this, it's only going to make it worst in the long run." Aoshi said as they walked towards the stairs.

"Hello Tsubame." Kenshin said as they walked into the hallway.

"Good afternoon Kenshin-san, Sano-san and Aoshi-san." Tsubame said quietly.

"Is that your costumes?" Sano said, pointing to the garment bag Yahiko was holding.

"Hai! I finished them a few days ago." Tsubame said.

"Well, I'd say lets get this over with." Sano said as he headed up the stairs to Kaoru's room.

"WHAT?" They could hear Misao scream.

"What's going on here?" Kenshin asked as they walked into the room.

"Nothing. We just, uh, I forgot something at my house." Misao answered him.

"It's not that big of deal Misao. I have it here as well."

"No, it's no problem. I can run home and get it no problem. It's sitting right next to the door too. I put there so I wouldn't forget." Misao answered, looking kinda sheepish as she scratched her head.

"We have plenty of time. Aoshi, why don't you drive her home and we'll get started on Kenshin and Sano!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"Hai." Aoshi and Misao said.

"No, Sano, Kenshin. We can start dressing you two while their gone." Kaoru and Megumi said, rubbing their hands together.

"Orrroooo?" Kenshin said as Kaoru grabbed his hand, leading him into the bathroom.

"Wait, Kaoru? Should we start with Yahiko and help Tsubame first?" Megumi said, winking at her friend.

"Oh! Hai! That's an excellent idea. Kenshin and Sano's won't take very long." Kaoru said, letting go of Kenshin's hand. "Yahiko, come with me, I'll do your hair. It's not quite…spikey enough.

"He needs the part type thing too!" Tsubame called after siblings.

"Yep! I got it!" Kaoru called over her shoulder.

"I'm in deep trouble."

"Why's that?"

"I'm letting my _older_ sister help my _girlfriend_ get me ready for Halloween."

"Silly boy, guys can't get themselves ready. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help? You all want to look cool huh?"

"Hai. That's why I'm worried."

"Ba--ka!"

"Ugly."  
"Pansy"

"No more name calling!" Kamiya-san said from the doorway.

"Hai Father." The two said.

**:---:**

"Okay Tsubame, while Kaoru is doing that we're gonna get you ready and get you down stairs so Yahiko doesn't see you until he's ready too, okay?"

"Hai!" The young girl answered.

"Sano, take Yahiko's costume to Kaoru. He can get dressed in his own room."

"Okay."

"Kenshin, you can…uh, sit there like a good guy and stay out of my way."

"Ooorrrrrooo."

"Okay, we're gonna start with straightening your hair. It's already straight, but not quite straight enough.

"Okay. Did you want me to get dressed first?"

"Hmm, yeah, that'll be easier." Megumi said. "Kenshin, leave for a moment, ne?"

"Okay." Kenshin said. "I'll be in the TV room, if you need me."

"Okay! Take Sano with you. I'll call you when we need you two." Megumi said. "Oh, Tsubame! You look adorable!"

"Arigato. It's not that different though."

"That's what'll make it great! You look so much like her it'll make it more realistic!"

"Okay." Tsubame said, sitting down in front of Kaoru's mirror and dresser where Megumi's straightener was heating up.

"Okay, that didn't take long, so that's good. I'll be right back. I want to know how far Yahiko is. Okay?"

"Hai." Tsubame answered her as she looked in the mirror at herself. _'Hm, do I really look like Kairi? That'd be kinda cool. I mean, if Yahiko dyed his hair, he'd look like Sora. He really doesn't have to change his hair that much…and he's about the right height too.' Tsubame though, laughing a bit.'_

"Starting to get in character?" Megumi said as she walked back into the room.

"No, just thinking."

"Ahh, I see. Yahiko is almost done, so he'll wait downstairs for you."

"Hai. What's next?"

"Well, I called Kenshin and Sano up, one of them will tie your tie for you. I have no clue how, something I've never had to do." And I have to put a bit of makeup on you, and your done!" Megumi said grabbing foundation and some lipgloss out of her makeup case.

"Everyone decent in there?"

"Hai! Just doing makeup!" Megumi said, the door opening just a moment later.

"Wow Tsubame! You really look like Kairi! Everyone's gonna think you step right out of the Kamiya's TV!" Sano said.

"How does Yahiko look?" Tsubame asked. "Is his costume good?"

"It's excellent! Don't worry. You two are gonna look awesome." Kenshin said, grabbing the tie off of Kaoru's bed and fixing it around his neck, then handing it to Tsubame.

"Hey! We're back!" Misao said coming into the room.

"Perfect timing. I just finished up Kairi." Megumi said.

"Wow! You look great Tsubame!" Misao said. "I saw Yahiko and Kaoru downstairs.

"Well, lets get pictures of these two, then get ready ourselves!"

"Hai!" Misao said, turning around and heading down the stairs.

When they reached the TV room, Yahiko was facing posing as Kaoru took pictures. "Okay, now Yahiko, don't turn around." Kaoru said. "Tsubame, come stand here with your back to Yahiko kinda."

"Hai." Tsubame said. She really hadn't seen Yahiko, just his back. Kaoru took a couple of shots.

"Okay, you guys can turn around now." Kaoru said, camera ready for their expressions. She loved her little brother, but she also new how much and for how long he had liked Tsubame. What could she say? She loved tormenting him.

"Yahiko…"

"Tsubame…." They both said at the same time. "Wow Tsubame. You look, uh…wow, you look great." Yahiko finally got out. "You look just like Kairi."

"You look great too Yahiko. Just like Sora." Tsubame said smiling.

"Okay! Enough for mushy moments! You three!" Megumi said, putting at Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi. "Get up those stairs! We need to get you into your costumes."

**:---:**

_And I've also heard it told  
That's he's something to behold  
Like a lobster, huge and red  
And sets out to slay with his rain gear on  
Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms  
That is, so I've heard it said_

"So what are our costumes?" Sano asked when they got into Kaoru's bedroom.

"Sano, come with me. You're first for hair and makeup!" Megumi said, laughing a bit as Sano got a worried look on his face, but followed her down the hall.

"Kenshin, put this on first." Kaoru said, handing him white pants and a white t-shirt.

"Okay." Kenshin said, going behind the screen that was set up in the corner of Kaoru's room.

"Aoshi, I'm gonna start your hair and stuff in here. So sit your cute little butt down!" Misao said as she pointed to where Tsubame had just been sitting a few minutes ago.

"Should I be scared?"

"Of course not!" Misao said as she reached for a jar of white powder for hair.

"What's that for Misao?"

"Your hair."

"My hair?"

"Hai. It needs to be white but we didn't want to die it."

"Ohh." Aoshi said as he watched his girlfriend turn his hair white as snow. _'Not as she normally would. Eh, it'll just take a shorter amount of time this way.' _Aoshi thought.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, coming out from behind the screen.

"Yes?"

"What am I supposed to be?"

"You'll see." Kaoru answered, handing him the furry jumpsuit for his costume. "Put this on next."

"Orroo?"

"Trust me, ne?"

"Okay, done here, time for makeup." Misao said about ten minutes later. "Close your eyes."

"What is this stuff?" Aoshi asked after a few moments. The stuff she was using smelled awful.

"Halloween makeup. I'm sorry if it smells so bad. It's the best stuff we could come up with except Geisha face paint."

"Thanks for not using that."

"You're welcome."

"That looks great Misao!" Kaoru said, coming to stand in front of Aoshi.

"What is it supposed to be? A ghost?" Kenshin said.

"Not quite. You'll see with the full costume on."

"Kaoru-dono, I don't mean to question your judgment, but, am I really supposed to be…"

"Don't! Aoshi can't quite hear it yet! He'll figure his costume out!"

"Then I should leave the room?"

"Yes! We'll finish your costume in the bathroom."

"Megumi and Sano went there to do his costume." Misao said. "Better go use Yahiko's room."

"Hai… Come along Kenshin." Kaoru said, grabbing up the last pieces of his costume and the makeup she would need.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he sat in Yahiko's desk chair.

"Hai?" Kaoru said.

"Why this?" Kenshin said, starting to open his eyes.

"Don't open your eyes! I don't want to get paint in them." Kaoru said. "Why what?"

"My costume."

"Because your adorable." Okay, you can open your eyes now, I'm done.

"Ooorrooo."

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper. Everyone will love you. We'll definitely win the group contest!"

"I don't know…what are Sano and Aoshi's costumes?"

"It's a secret." Kaoru said, putting her finger to his lips.

"What about yours, Misao's and Megumi's?"

"That's also a secret." Kaoru said kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry. Now stay in here. I'm gonna go see if Sano and Aoshi are done." Kaoru left the room looking at Kenshin shake his head.

"Are Aoshi and Sano done?"

"Hai." Megumi and Misao said.

"Let's bring them out then and take them down stairs." Megumi said as each girl went the respective room to lead their boyfriend down to the TV room where Yahiko and Tsubame were already waiting.

**:---:**

_There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have see grown men give out a shriek  
With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

"Well, this is it." Megumi said as the three girls stood in Kaoru's bedroom, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

The guys hadn't been too thrilled when they say their own costumes, but were thoroughly amused by the other two guys' costumes. They accepted the fact that their girlfriends loved to see them in ridiculous situations like this. It was only last Christmas they had been made to dress up as Santa and his elves. Although it was for a good cause, for the children at the orphanage, it took several weeks for the kids at school to stop making fun of them after seeing the three 'macho' men of their high school all over the newspapers and news.

_What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair  
What's this?_

"Well, lets get this over with." Kaoru said.

"Oh you know they'll love it!" Megumi said, chuckling behind her hand.

"Where are they? They should be done by now. They've been up there forever." Sano said, tapping his foot. "I'm gonna go check." He said as he walked towards the steps.

"Sano?" Kenshin asked.

"Me..gu..mi?" Sano stuttered out.

"Hai?"

"Holy shit."

"Kaoru-dono? Ooorrooo…" Kenshin said, coming to stand next to Sano, Aoshi on the other side had let his jaw dropped to the floor.  
The main part of each girls outfit was the same, a strapless bathing suit-style leotard. Megumi's being a deep reddish brown, Kaoru's being a black and white pinstripe, and Misao's being tan, but the front was white. That part looked like the vintage playboy bunny costumes. From there it differed.

Misao were long tan gloves with long black nails for the claw effect, and tiny rounded ears on a headband, her tail was long and thin and hung down from her butt. For shoes she wore tan and white heels with a small strap across her ankle.

_'She looks like a…a…oh man. She looks like a weasel.' Aoshi thought as he looked at her. 'And I'm stuck in this white…white…and ice blue…freakin'…' Aoshi had no thoughts for his costume. 'Geez, I'm a freakin' snowflake! I can't believe it!'_

Kaoru had a black and white theme to hers. She had a black mask on her face that had white paint stripping it horizontally, along with white whiskers, on a headband were two round black ears, and stuck to the back of her costume was a bushy black and white tail. On her feet she simply wore black ballerina slippers with painted white pinstripes on them.

_'Kaoru-dono, is that really you? I knew you could be cute, pretty, beautiful, but this, this is…' Kenshin couldn't control his thoughts. All he could do was stare at his girlfriend of one in a half years. 'She was…damn sexy.' Kenshin finally thought. 'Then why am I stuck in this thing? What did she say earlier? I was adorable? Freakin' great. I'm _ADORABLE _to my girlfriend. Hm. Sano and Aoshi's aren't much better than my though, so…can't complain. Being a Rabbit could have it's perks, I suppose. _

Megumi's costume was similar. Like the other two, she had two pointy reddish ears on a headband, her hair flowing down her back, a bushy reddish tail with a white tail, like the other two girls, falling from her butt, reddish stilettos.

_'Damn, those shoes…they make her almost as tall as me! Wait! She has whiskers glued to her nose. Damn Fox…wait…damn…FOX. Damn. No wonder I'm a freakin' rooster!_

"I knew the reaction would be good, but I didn't think it would be that good." Misao said.

"What in the hell are you wearing! I will not let my girlfriend be seen like that!" Sano yelled.

"Oh really Sano. Don't be such a prude. I'm wearing more than I would when I wear a bathing suit!" Megumi answered him. "I thought you'd like it." She whispered as she walked past him, her ears twitching and tail swaying.

"Megs, It's not that I don't enjoy it," Sano said, turning, "I just don't want the other guys to see you. I'd have to fight them all!"

"Oh really. Come on." Megumi said, grabbing his hand. "Everyone knows that my heart only belongs to you." She said, ending it with a kiss.

"Aoshi?" Misao asked, coming to stand in front of him. He had moved back to his original spot of in front of the fireplace, not so successfully crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hai, Misao?" He asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Don't you like it?" Misao said, twirling a bit. She stopped and looked up at him waiting for an answer, she still didn't make it up to his shoulder and she was wearing heels! The boy was just too tall.

"You look lovely Misao. It just surprised me, that's all. You're usually not dressed so…provocatively.

"I can't believe my sister is dressed like…like that!" Yahiko said, shaking his head.

"She looks cute Yahiko!" Tsubame said.

"Has Dad seen you?"

"Hai, I have. The girls showed me the costumes the other day." Kamiya-san said coming into the room.

"And you approve of her going out in public like that!"

"As Megumi said, they are actually wearing more than what they would if they were in bathing suits. It's not like nothing isn't covered. She's also 18, its her decision.

**:---:**

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

"Hey look!" Tsubame said as she and Yahiko walked into the school. "There's a shadow from Kingdom Hearts!"

"Maybe I should go pull my Keyblade, see what he does." Yahiko said smirking.

"Maybe not right now. There's a lot of teacher's around." Tsubame answered, noticing the advisor of the Student Council coming towards them.

"Konnichiwa Tsubame-san, Yahiko-kun."

"Konnichiwa Tokio-sensei." The two said.

"Who are you dressed as?" She asked.

"Sora and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts 2." Yahiko answered her.

"Oh, yes, my son Eiji plays that game. You've done an excellent job!"

"Arigato." The teens said.

"Um, Tokio-Sensei?" Yahiko said. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Is your husband by any chance helping you chaperone?"

"Hai, he is. Hajime is already in the gym." Tokio said smiling.

"Arigato." Yahiko said out loud. _'Crap. I'll have to warn Sano. He's gonna flip. So will Kenshin and Aoshi, 'specially with their costumes.'_

"Tsubame, I need to speak with Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi, so lets wait out here a moment, ne?"

"Sure, that's fine." She answered. "Yahiko?" she asked a few minutes later, "Why did you ask if Saito-sensei's husband is here?"

"You know the police man that Sano, Kenshin and Aoshi are always griping about?"

"Hai." She said, nodding her head. "Don't tell me…"

"Exactly. It's her husband. How they got together I have no clue, but it's scary enough." Yahiko said. "That's why I'm waiting for the guys. With their costumes tonight, Saito-san would definitely make a scene to humiliate them beyond their dreams."

"Hai. It's better that we warn them. Oh look! Here they come!"

_  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween  
_

"Wow! Look at this place! It looks really awesome!" Kaoru said as they walked in the doors.

"Hai, student council did a great job." Kenshin responded.

"Look, there's Anji-sensei. He's dressed as monk." Sano said, referring to their gym instructor. "That's a funny one."

"There's Hiko-sensei too. He's dressed as a Samurai. Very handsome." Misao said to Kaoru and Megumi, who snickered.

As the group walked through the crowd to get to the gym where the dance was taking place, they were getting looks of confusion by those who didn't know the group, laughs and snickers by those who did, and hollers by those who agreed.

"Kenshin-san! Great costume! You to Sano and Aoshi! Your sure to win at least one of the prizes." A guy in their class, known as Cho yelled as they passed him. "You girls aren't bad either!" He got glares from Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi simultaneously and a punch from his girlfriend fro that remark.

"Arigato." Misao said over her shoulder.

"Misao, why are you thanking him?"

"Because even if it wasn't a truly nice comment, he deserved our thanks." Misao explained, Aoshi nodding his head.  
_  
_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
_

"There you guys are." Yahiko said as they approached the gym doors.

"Why are you guys waiting?" Kaoru said. "I thought you'd be in there dancing.

"Would be, but I wanted to warn you guys of something. Nothing to big, but it could be annoyance." Yahiko said. "We saw Tokio-sensei as we came in. I happen to think to ask if Saito is here. He is. He's already in the gym she said."

"That could be a bit of an annoyance." Megumi said.

"Damn, that idiot's here?" Sano said. "This could ruin the night if we let him see us."

"He's gonna see you guys anyways." Megumi said. "It's only going to be a problem if you get caught in conversation with him."

"Megumi-san is right enough." Kenshin said. "I don't care if the guy sees us, I just don't want to hear his remarks about the costumes. The girls worked hard on these, and if he gets hold of us, but his rude remarks about them to us would hurt the girls." He continued.

"We're made of stronger stuff than that Kenshin." Kaoru said.

"We'd know that he just wants to insult and humiliate you in front of your peers.

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean that it would make you feel bad, all the same." Aoshi remarked.

"Let's just stay clear of him, and not let this ruin our night." Tsubame said.

"I agree. Let's have fun!" Misao said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Okay, no more sugar or caffeine for Misao tonight." Kaoru said as they walked into the gym.

The huge gym was dark, crowded, and hot. Most of the kids were in the middle of the gym close to where the DJ was playing music, a loud thumping beat that vibrated through your body _'Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm'. _

There were spotlights stationed on the DJ, and several others flashing over the crowd as they danced, pumpkin, bat and ghost lanterns scattered across the bleachers and edge of the room and under the black fabric that was draped over the rafters, strings of lights shown through, adding to the eerie glow that was the room. On the walls and through the fabric on the ceiling were spider webs, ghostly white linen swaying through the still air of the room, black gauzy bats, full moons, blood and guts dripping and gooey on the floor, and other frightening sights scattered across the room adding to the haunting feeling of the room.

In the next room, where food, drinks and tables were set up for those who needed a brake, or who wanted to talk, disembodied heads rested in bowels of blood red punch, mummified hands protected plates of Halloween cookies. Jack o lanterns were cared and sitting on tables, as were black roses in little coffin vases.

_  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
in this town of Halloween_

"Shall we dance, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as the first few chords of _Eyes on Me_ started.

"Hai, I'd love to, Kenshin." Kaoru said taking the hand that Kenshin was holding out for her.

They went to near the center of the floor, joining the other couples slowly rotating around on the hardwood floor with the music playing out around them and the soft hum of voices from further way. Misao and Aoshi slowly walked out to the outer edge of the dancers and started to sway back and forth to the music as well, as Sano stood with his arm around Megumi, off against the wall, watching the friends, Kaoru's head on Kenshin's shoulder; Misao with her head tilted practically all the way back as she smiled at something Aoshi was say as he bent closer to her.

"They make an odd couple." Sano said, watching the couple.

"Misao and Aoshi?" Megumi asked, looking up at Sano. He nodded his head, "Not only in height with him being well over 6 foot, and her barely 5 foot. Their personalities are different as well, she so outgoing, _genki_, and loud, she barely thinks about what she's saying before it's out of her mouth. Aoshi's quiet, and actually thinks before he speaks."

"Hai, but the same could be said about the two of us, or Kenshin and Kaoru."

"Kenshin and Kaoru aren't that different, how was I lucky enough to get you?"

"Lucky is right." Megumi said a small smile on her lips.

"Hai." Sano said, kissing her softly.

"Rooster?"

"Not this again."

"Oh, you're not in trouble. I just l love calling you that name." Megumi said.

"What is it?"

"Let's dance."

"No." Sano said flatly, keeping his arms around Megumi.

"Why?"

"Because I don't dance."

"But we…"

"That's in private. I don't dance in public." Sano said. "I'm not that good of a dancer, and if anyone knew that…" He said trailing off.

"You're not bad; you're a really good dancer."

"Really? Don't you remember how many times I have stepped on your bare or stocking feet?"

"Well, yes, but that was at the beginning, you haven't done that in ages." Megumi said. "Oh, come on, for me? The next song is about to begin. Please Sano? For me?" She said, batting her eyes at him, ready to start the tears if need be.

"Fine. One dance." Sano said.

"I love you so much! Come on, I hear a slower one starting!" Megumi said taking his hand and leading him to the floor to join Aoshi and Misao and Kenshin and Kaoru.

"It's the perfect song as well." Sano leaned down to say after a few measures. "She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes, she can ruin your faith with her casual lies, and she only reveals what she wants you to see  
she hides like a child, but shes always a woman to me." He sang quietly to Megumi as they rotated around the floor like the other couples. He slowly twirled her out and then back in, humming the music as they danced, singing when she was close enough to hear him.

"This song is perfect for them." Kaoru said as they watched the couple dance as they had watched the other four dance.

"Hai. I didn't know Sano was such a good dancer though." Kenshin said taking a sip of the drink he had brought in from the other room for Kaoru and himself.

"They have dates where she cooks dinner, and then they just dance in the livingroom at her house, or the Sagara's house. Megumi has told Misao and I about them, hasn't she Misao?"

"Hai. Those are her favorite times."

"Sano's never said anything, has he Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.

"No, but that doesn't surprise me. He doesn't talk a lot about what he and Megumi do on their dates. Well, neither do we, I guess, not something we talk about."

"Hai." Kenshin said. The group was qiuet for a few minutes, sipping their drinks, swaying slowly to the music where they stood off to the side, talking quietly to each other.

"Well, what do we have here? A snowflake and a bunny. Tell me Kenshin, are you a snowbunny?" They heard from the darkness to the left of them. Aoshi and Kenshin quickly stiffened, recognizing the voice.

"Enishi, why don't you leave us alone?" Kenshin said icily.

"Why, I just wanted to compliment you on your costumes. They work so perfectly. The rooster as well. You must tell him I love the idea. Who came up with it?"

"We did. Now, Enishi, you have told us you like the costume, get lost." Kaoru said.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"You just came over to insult and ruin our evening, so let me ruin yours." Kaoru replied. "We don't want you here. You are a menace to society. And what are you dressed as? Ahh, I see, a tiger. Not much different from Kenshin and Aoshi's costumes. Did your _dear sister Tomoe_ make that for you? It has her touch. It's a touch insane, as both of you are. Now get lost."

"Fine, I will. But not because of what you said to me Kaoru, but because I do not want to be around such _foul and disgusting_ humans. Low and pest like humans." Enishi said leaving.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said.

"He got on my nervse. You guys look great tonight, and that costume of his was psychotic and weird looking. I mean, really if your dressing up as a tiger are you going to actually wear a tiger head? I don't' think so! The man is a freak!"

"That was quite interesting." Sano said as they approached their friends.

"Did you see that." Kenshin said.

"Hai. As the song was ending we saw him standign over here. We kinda waited a few feet away when we heard Kaoru telling him off so that he wouldn't see us." Megumi siad.

"Well, he did say to pass on his compliments to you on your costume as well." Misao siad.

_  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red _

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

"Hey Tsubame! Hi Yahiko-kun. Wow! You guys look awesome." Tsubame's friend Mo said coming up to the couple.

"Arigato, Morimo-san." Yahiko said. "Tsubame worked very hard on them."

"You made these Tsubame?" Morimo asked.

"Hai. IT wasn't that difficult, each of us had the clothing for the main costume. I just had to make the things we didn't have." Tsubame explained as their friends Suzame and Ayame came to join them.

"You did a great job!" Ayame said.

"Arigato." Tsubame said._  
_

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
_

"Konnichiwa!" Tokio said from a microphone from the DJ"s stage. "Is Everyone having fun?" She laughed as the kids screamed YES and whooped. "That's great! This is the last call for you to put your nominees in the box for the Costume Contest. Remember to put them in the category that they best fit! We'll pick a winner from the three highest nominees right here on stage!" She said, tuned off the microphone, and got off the stage.

_  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise _

"Tsubame? You want to put in our votes?"

"Hai." Tsubame answered. "Have you guys already put in your guesses?"  
"I have, I'll see you later. I want to see if Seta-kun will dance with me." Morimo said. "Good luck! I think you'll win." She said to Tsubame and Yahiko as she left.

"Seta-kun?" Ayame asked questionably. "What a strange girl. I have put in my votes yet, so if you don't mind I'll come with you."

"Sure. Suzame?" Yahiko asked.

"She left to dance with Kenji-san. He pulled her aside while Morimo was talking." Tsubame said.

"They'd make a cute couple." Ayame said. "He likes my sister so much, I don't know why he doesn't ask her out."

"Sometimes it just takes us awhile to get smart Ayame." Yahiko said, taking Tsubame's hand and squeezing it.

"Hai. And then sometimes we have to beat you over head with it like Kaoru did to Kenshin."

"Hai." Yahiko said laughing. "Would you like to dance with me after we put in the votes?" he asked Tsubame as they filled in little pieces of paper at a table off to the side.

"Yes, I'd love to." She answered, giving me a small smile.

_  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

"Well, look who we have here." They a voice from behind them. Sano physically cringed, Kenshin went completely still and stiff as a board and Aoshi. Well, Aoshi swore. Just one little word, under his breath so that no one but Misao, who was beside him, heard him. _Shit._

"Saito-san, how nice to see you." Megumi said, turning around. They had been putting their votes in for the costume contest. Luckily she was done first.

"Takani-san, it is also very nice to see you. I hear that you have been keeping Sano here out of trouble. I'm much obliged. It makes my job so much easier, right…moron?"

"Whatever you say, Saito, sir." Sano said turning around.

"Hai. Kenshin-san. What an interesting costume. You all have been very creative."

"The girls surprised us. We thought that we had turned this costume idea down." Kenshin replied.

"They even said that we were gonna go as something different, but, as they like to do sometimes, they tricked us." Aoshi said.

"And you made the costumes girls?"

"Hai." Misao said. "And we did have a back up plan." Misao answered.

"You've done a great job. But may I ask what the back up plan was?"

"Aoshi and I were gonna be ninja from the Meiji times. They use them as reconnaissance work. Kenshin was going to be a samurai and Kaoru a Geisha and then Sano was going to be a street thug, after a fight, all bandaged up and so forth." Misao explained. "And Megumi was going to be his doctor."

"I don't know which would have been better. Probably this. It gets originality points, it is very clever girls. Boys, you'll have to live up to this now. It is highly entertaining." Saito said, laughing as he walked towards his wife at the other end of the table.

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Kaoru said as they walked towards the dance floor once again.

"It could have been worse, but the way he laughed at us…" Sano said.

"It wasn't the funny, nice laughter we've been getting from others." Aoshi said.

"Oh, come on. That's just the way he laughs, he was obviously amused." Megumi said.

"Yes, but on our behalf." Kenshin said.

"Oh, we're sorry, just forget Saito and let's have fun, their going to be counting the ballots soon, maybe we will win something." Kaoru said.

"Hai, good idea Kaoru. Let's dance!" Misao said, leading the group to the dance floor as the music picked up a bit.

_  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

"Tsubame? Are you alright?" Yahiko asked. They were still on the dance floor, _Simple and Clean_ had just ended, while another song had just begun.

"Hai, I'm fine. May we dance again?" Tsubame said placing her arms around Yahiko again.

"Hai, of course." Yahiko said, starting the steps. It was another slow song, just a bit slower than _Simple and Clean. _He took the opportunity and brought Tsubame just a bit closer to him.

"Yahiko?" Tsubame asked, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Hai?"

"What is this song?" She asked quietly.

"Hm. I think it's the new one by Cascada." Yahiko whispered. "_Everytime We Touch_, or something like that. Pretty isn't?"

"Hai. I like it a lot." Tsubame said, humming along with the music. "Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry the good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall.." She sang along after a bit.

"You have a gorgeous voice Tsubame." Yahiko said, after she was done.

"Arigato." She answered, blushing a bit.

They continued to dance, swaying slowly back and forth, hold each other tight. When the song ended, they walked towards the back wall of the room where the school had pulled the bleachers out a bit for people to sit on.

"Here, sit, are you sure your okay Tsubame?" Yahiko asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Hai. I'm a bit thirsty though."

"I'll get you something to drink. Stay right here."

"Arigato." She whispered. As she watched Yahiko walk away she thought, _he had noticed her get pale, and how she hadn't been feeling well. It wasn't a surprise, he always did. Its just the heat, I'll be better once he brings back the drinks. _Tsubame thought. As she sat there, several people waved, or stopped to talk. She could see Yahiko across the gym coming towards her, and she put on a small smile.

"That didn't take long." She said when he sat down next to her, handing her a glass.

"Most of the people are on the dance floor. That was tricky getting across there without spillign the punch." Yahiko said as he watched her sip her drink. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit. I just think it's a bit hot in here, that's all."

"Would you like to go outside? It would be cooler out in the hall or outside."

"Sure, that might be best. I have to use the restroom as well." Tsubame whistpered, standing up.

"Hai." Yahiko said as he placed his arm around her waist, leading her towards the hall.

"I'll be just a moment." Tsubame said as they reached the girl restroom.

"Okay." I'll wait here."

A few minutes passed, Yahiko, as Tsubame did waiting for him, waved and talked with friends.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
_

In the restroom Tsubame was washing her hands. She had thought everyone had left while she was in there, but she heard a noise from behind her. _Just someone coming in. _She thought. _Why is it so dark in here anyways? _

"It's dark because I turned off the light." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Tsubame asked.

"Me." The voice said, picking Tsubame up and throwing her over their shoulder.

"HEY! Let me down! Let me down!"

"In just a moment. You need to be some place."

_  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

"Hey, I gotta wait for my girlfriend you know." Yahiko said. "She'll be worried if she comes out and I'm not there."

"Don't worry. Tsubame-san will be here in a moment."

"What are you doing?"

"We're gonna fight. Do you know who I am?"

"You're Yutaro. Well, dressed as Riku." Yahiko said. He could hear screaming coming down the hall. _It's Tsubame._ Yahiko thought, recognizing the voice.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go to her, she's coming to us."

"Yutaro, what's going on here?" Yahiko asked.

"We're fighting. It might be a surprise, but I like Tsubame too, I just hide it better than you."

"I knew. You don't hide as well as you think you do."

"Then fight me, for her."

"Tsubame chose Yutaro."

"Has she? You asked her out, yes, but she doesn't know my feelings for her, but why don't we let her decide? After the fight." He said, lunging at Yahiko.

Yahiko only did what he thought of first. He kicked in the center of the chest, sending him back about three feet.

"Not bad. But I know you're good at swordsmanship and martial arts. Draw the Keyblade."

"It's fake Yutaro. It won't do anything." Yahiko said.

"Fight!" Yutaro said, coming at Yahiko with his own version of the keyblade.

Yahiko had no choice, he blocked Yutaro's swing the blade. "Hey, this is a Bokken."

Yutaro came at Yahiko again, but left himself open, Yahiko brought the Bokken down on Yotaro's shoulder, causing him to drop the keyblade and fall the ground.

"Yahiko! Yutaro! What in the world is going on here!" Hiko-sensei said, coming from behind them.

"A mock fight Hiko-sensei. Sorry. A little reenactment of the game. It's over now though.

"Okay, are you hurt Yutaro?"

"No, I'm fine. It just startled me more. I left myself open."

"Okay. Let's get back to the dance. Tsubame? Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"Just a bit warm from all the dancing and being in the gym and such." She responded.

"Okay. Just be careful. Yahiko, take care of her."

"Hai, I will. We were out here when Yutaro suggest a mock fight." Yahiko answered.

"Okay." Hiko answered, walking back towards the dance.

"Yahiko, you win." Yutaro answered.

"Yutaro, you're a good friend, but my feelings for you do not go beyond that. I love Yahiko, nothing would change that." Tsubame told him, taking Yahiko's hand and going back towards the gym.

"Guess the only place I can beat him sometimes is the dojo." Yutaro muttered to himself.

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

_"Okay everyone! We have the votes counted and will be calling the nominees up in a moment! Please pay attention, anyone could be coming up here!" Tokio said from the stage._

_'This'll be good, I won't be seen from here, and she's still got the mike on, so the entire school will hear her scream.' Saito thought as his wife came towards the steps to take the votes from the other teacher._

_"Don't even think of the Hajime. I've known you been hiding there since you disappeared ten minutes ago."_

_"How?" He said, coming from his hiding place._

_"I've been married to you for 17 years, you don't think I'd know when you're around?" She said coming up closer to him. "Your scent gave you away, mutt._

_"Mutt? Mutt? I am the wolf of the police department."_

_"I know that." Tokio said interrupting. "But you're my mutt."_

_Saito rolled his eyes as she kissed him on the cheek.  
_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
_

_"Okay! Would the following people please come to the stage. These are our prospective winners: YutaroTsukayama as Riku from Kingdom Hearts, Yumi Komagata as a Geisha, Kenji Muto as a Samurai, Kenshin Himura as a Bunny, Sano Sagara as a Rooster, Aoshi Shinomori as a snowflake, Kaoru Kamiya as a Raccoon, Misao Makimachi as a weasel, Megumi Takani and a fox, Eiji Saito and Omasu Kashiwazaki as Hitsguya Toushiro and Rangiku Mastumoto from the anime Bleach, Yahiko Myojin and Tsubame Sanjo as Sora and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts! Okay Guys, come on up, you're the finalists!_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King  
_

_"_Okay, now that we have everyone up here, it's time to announce our winners!" Tokio-san announced to the crowd that had formed in front of the stage. "We'll start with the individual contest! Okay, Yutaro, Yumi and Kenji come up front here."

"Okay, these are the three finalists for the Individual contest. We're going to do this by sound and see who wins, so make as much noise as you can!" Tokio explained. "If you want Riku to win, make some noise!" There was a lot of screaming and 'You go Yutaro!' yells from the crowd. "Okay, for Yumi as a Geisha!" There was a large group yelling. "Okay! Let's hear it for Kenji as the Samurai." Another large shout came from the crowd.

"Okay! Let's check with judges to see who wins!" Tokio said, turning around and walking to where the judges where standing. "So?" she asked, coving the mike so no one could hear. The judges whispered their answers to her, and she turned around, and announced the winner. "The winner is…a tie! Between Yumi and Kenji! Congratulations guys! Please use your gifts wisely." Tokio said, handing them each an envelope with money in it.

"Okay! Time for the group contest!" Tokio said, motioning towards the kids to come to the front of the stage.

"Okay, same deal as before! Let's try Hitsguya and Rangiku!" A yell went up as the kids cheered on their friends. "Okay, Kairi and Sora are next!" Tokio said as the noise died down in the crowd, just to shoot back up to deafening levels again. "And last but not least our menagerie!" The sound once again going very loud.  
Tokio walked back to the judges, got their winners, and walked to the front of the stage once again. "Okay! Our winners are…Sora and Kairi!!! Congratulations Yahiko and Tsubame!" Tokio saidas the two walked up to her to receive their prize, a gift certificate for a hot spring resort not far from Tokyo.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
_

**:---:**


End file.
